


Impossible (James Arthur)

by pottahlover55



Series: FredxReader song fic stories [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Song: Impossible (James Arthur)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahlover55/pseuds/pottahlover55
Summary: “Y/n please what did I do?!” Fred asks desperately“You don’t want to know half of it” I mumble not facing him“Please!” He pleads with me“I’m so in love with you and I just watched you date another girl for 5 months and then lost the only friend I had left to the same girl 3 months ago and you said somethings to me i don’t want to repeat and I’m dealing with just-“ I cut off with a sob and run away
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley & Reader, Ginny Weasley & Reader
Series: FredxReader song fic stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022496
Kudos: 7





	Impossible (James Arthur)

_”When will you realize that nobody cares about you?!” Fred says pushing at my shoulder_

_”Everybody hates your pathetic little ass” George sneers_

_”No wonder you tried to kill yourself if I were you I’d want to be dead to” Ginny says with a evil smile on her usual kind face_

_”Stop” I whimper pathetically tears falling down my face_

_”Suck a weak lying brat” Dad says before walking away_

I wake up with a gasp getting out of the bed I was on and leaving the room. I head to the astronomy tower my head still fuzzy. I feel a hand catch my arm

”Y/n let’s go back to the hospital wing ok?” It was Ginny. Not the cruel Ginny. It was Ginny

”Sorry. Bad dream” I mumble leaning onto her with a deep sigh

”Fred and George want to check up on you” Ginny says

”Once I’m done getting my arm checked and healed” I mumble tiredly

”Ok” Ginny says as she helps me back onto the bed where Madame Pomfrey is waiting to look at my arms

I’m out of the Hospital Wing in the next 30 minutes arms perfectly fine and no scars on my arm

”George first please” I say quietly as we enter the great hall. I freeze because everyone looks at me the moment I step onto the room and they’re all on their feet talking 

Ginny turns us around and we head away from the crowds

”Where to?” Ginny asks

”Room of Requirements please” I says softly 

Ginny nods and we end up in a small bedroom a guitar in there (Thank god)

I fall on the bed and rest for a moment before sitting back up 

I sigh and look at Ginny. “George first” I say again.

Ginny nods and leaves probably to go find her brother 

I sit there for 15 minutes before I see George walk in with Ginny

”Hey Y/n” he says softly

I open my arms and he rushes into them and embraces me

”What’s wrong Georgie?” I ask when I notice him crying

”I don’t know what I said to you, but i’m soooo sorry” 

“You called me a slut” I answer bluntly for him and pull him back in for a hug

George freezes before hugging me back “Sorry” he whispers

”It’s fine” I say as I comfort him a little

”Fred wants to talk to you” George says softly while pulling away tears running down his face

I nod slightly “I know”

George nods and leaves slowly and Fred walks in

”Y/n?” he asks in a shaky voice

”Hi Freddie” I say with a smile

“Y/n please what did I do?!” Fred asks desperately 

“You don’t want to know half of it” I mumble not facing him

“Please!” He pleads with me

“I’m so in love with you and I just watched you date another girl for 5 months and then lost the only friend I had left to the same girl 3 months ago and you said somethings to me i don’t want to repeat and I’m dealing with just-“ I cut off with a sob and run away

Fred tries to follow me but I’m already at the top of the astronomy tower my breathing uneven and shaky.

I fall down and sob and feel a hand on my shoulder I turn and see Fred standing there 

“I don’t remember anything just it was a couple of weeks before your birthday and I was talking to George when that Heather girl came over and just started chatting” Fred starts but he looks confused “I walked away and I got your birthday present ready and I was so excited to give it to you. Then it went missing” 

I grab Fred’s hand and he seems to relax a little at the contact

”Then your birthday. When you were in my sweater. Then Heather walked in and offered me a drink and then it’s all fuzzy” Fred finishes

I sit there my mouth stuck open as I take in that information

”I had a rough couple of months without my best friends” I say with a sob coming out instead of a laugh

”I’m sorry” Fred whispers

”You have nothing to be sorry for” I whisper back before turning to the edge and looking to the black lake where the squid had surfaced for the afternoon

I hear Fred walk away and hear someone new come up

”I brought you your guitar” I hear Ginny say.

I face her and take my guitar with a grateful smile as I start to strum yet another new song.

_I remember year ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not. My illusion my mistake. I was careless I forgot, I did_

_And now. All is done there is nothing to say, you are gone and so effortlessly you have won, you can go on and ahead and tell them. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the rooftop write on the skyline all we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy and my heart broken, all my scars are open. Tell them what hoped would be impossible. Impossible, impossible, impossible._

_Falling out of love is hard. Falling for betrayal is worse. Broken trust and broken hearts, I know. I know, Thinking all you need is there._

_Building faith on love and word empty promises will wear I know. I know._

_And now all is done there to say. If you’re done with embarrassing me. On your own you go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all know now. Shout from the rooftops write it on the skyline all we had is gone now tell them I was happy and my heart broken all my scars are open_

_tell them what I hoped would be impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love, I did_

_Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the rooftops. Write it on the skyline. All we had is gone now. Tell them I happy, and my heart is broken_

_What I hoped would be impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible._

What I didn’t notice was a group of students around Ginny and I until they all started clapping. I jump and see Dumbledore at the front of the group before reaching a hand out for me to take I took it and The Headmaster and I walk to his office

”You have a beautiful voice Ms. Snape. Does your father know?” Dumbledore asks

“No” I respond with a sad smile

We walk into his office and I see my dad talking amongst the other Head of Houses. They go quiet the moment they spot me

”Y/n?” My father asks

I look at him waiting for him to yell at me what I wasn’t expecting was a hug instead


End file.
